Engine fuel economy is an important design aspect of engines systems. In order to achieve better fuel efficiency, electronic control systems may provide a means for controlling engine fueling as well as engine performance. Conventional electronic control systems are able to utilize engine fuel maps to determine optimal engine speeds for efficient fuel consumption. For example, an engine fuel map may provide optimal engine speeds at which a given engine may operate in order to achieve optimal fuel efficiency. Some engine fuel maps provide a constant or fixed engine speed at which an engine may operate in order to achieve such optimal fuel efficiency. Other vehicle operation conditions such as vehicle speed and required engine power may also affect the fuel efficiency of a given engine. What is needed is an improved system and method for increasing fuel efficiency. The present invention addresses such a need.